yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Equestria Auto Show
The Equestria Auto Show is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When the Equestria Auto Show arrives at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were excited to see the famous auto vehicles at the Equestria Auto Show, including the DeLorean Time Machine, Ecto-1, Ecto-1 from 2016, the A-Team's Van, the monster truck Bigfoot, Kaneda's Bike, the Pizza Planet Truck, the Mach 5, the Mach 6, RC, Herbie, Giselle, the Jurassic Park Jeeps, the Jurassic Tour Vehicles, the Incredibile, Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy, Bumblebee (in his Volkswagen Beetle car mode) and more and will win the trophy for Lightning, Cruz, K.I.T.T. and the Mighty Bus for best vehicles. The Equestria Auto Show is coming to the Golden Oak Library/Shining things up Arriving at the Golden Oak Library's Auto Show/Seeing the famous vehicles Take a spin on Ecto-88/The awards was coming very soon/Yuna learns to play fair Making ready for the Auto Show/Yuna's hope in being the best The Best Vehicle Awards goes to Yuna and her friends!/Winner of the Show Trivia *Princess Yuna and her friends will go to the Equestria Auto Show and win the Best Vehicle Awards for Lightning, Cruz, K.I.T.T. and the Sea Ship Atlantis. *The famous TV and Movie Vehicles at the Equestria Auto Show (in the Golden Oak Library's vehicle room) will be: **DeLorean Time Machine (from Back to the Future franchise) **Ecto-1 (1984)/Ecto-1A (from Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters 2, Ghostbusters 3 and The Real Ghostbusters) **Ecto-1 (2016) (from Ghostbusters (2016) aka Ghostbusters: Answer the Call) **The A-Team's Van (from The A-Team) **Aech's Bigfoot (Monster Truck) (from Ready Player One) **Kaneda's Bike (from Akira) **General Lee (from The Dukes of Hazards) **Batmobile (1966) (from Batman (Classic TV Series)) **The Batmobile (from Batman (Tim Burton's movie)) **The Tumbler (from The Dark Knight) **Jurassic Park Jeeps (1992 Jeep Wranglers from Jurassic Park and Jurassic World) **Jurassic Tour Vehicles (1993 Ford Explorers from Jurassic Park) **Herbie and Giselle **Lightning McQueen **Cruz Ramirez **Cinderella's Carriage (from Cinderella) **The Candy Kart (from Wreck-It Ralph and Ralph Breaks the Internet) **Shank's Race Car (from Ralph Breaks the Internet) **Vanellope von Schweetz's Slaughter Race Car (from Ralph Breaks the Internet) **The "Goldfinger" Aston Martin DB5 (from the James Bond movies) **Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang) **The Mach 5 (from Speed Racer and Speed Racer (2008)) **The Mach 6 (from Speed Racer (2008)) **The Mystery Machine (from Scooby-Doo!) **The Bluesmobile (from The Blues Brothers) **The 1977 Pontiac Trans Am (from Smokey and the Bandit) **K.I.T.T. (from Knight Rider)/Ecto-88 (from Ready Player One) **Mutts Cutts Van (from Dumb and Dumber) **Tony Stark's Audi R8 (from Iron Man) **Austin A35 (The Anti-Pesto Van) **Bumblebee (in his yellow Volkswagen Beetle car form from Bumblebee (2018 prequel to Transformers (2007)) **RC Car (from Toy Story franchise) **Pizza Planet Truck (from Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters Inc., Finding Nemo, Ratatouille, WALL-E, Up, Toy Story 3, Brave, Monsters University, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Finding Dory, Coco, Incredibles 2 and Toy Story 4) **Incredibile (from The Incredibles and Incredibles 2) **Homer Simpson's Pink Sedan, The Homer, Canyonero, Mr. Plow, The Plow King and Otto's Springfield Elementary School Bus (from The Simpsons) **The Patty Wagon (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) **The Flintmobile aka Fred Flintstone's Car (from The Flintstones) **Emmet and Lucy's Escape Buggy (from The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) *Yuna, her company, Lightning, Cruz and K.I.T.T. will win the Best Vehicle Award. *Yuna and her friends will be so amazed to see the all famous cars from TV shows, movies and cartoons of 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s and 2010s. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *The Equestria Auto Show (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225